


The Hills Have Ears

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has watched too many bad horror movies.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hills Have Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "spring" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

“I don’t like all this corn. It’s creepy,” Dean mentioned casually, one hand on the steering wheel as he guided the Impala down the two-lane Nebraska highway.

“Dean, how can corn be creepy?” Sam asked, not really convinced he wanted to know.

“It just is,” Dean shrugged noncommittally. “There was that thing with those kids that killed their parents. You know …” He trailed off, not finishing the thought, much less the sentence.

“Dude, that was a _movie_ ,” Sam responded incredulously.

“Well, yeah, but sometimes movies are based on reality,” Dean argued. They were trading insults before they reached Colorado.


End file.
